The father i never had
by xXxKimPossiblexXx
Summary: A sweet story about the relationship Prince Zuko and his hilarious Uncle Iroh have together, read and review! 1 chapter story! Finished!


_**Hi everyone! Wow! I can't believe i wrote a one chapter (thats a first) Avatar story! It is my first i must add, so um, yes! This story i'll give you guys a little preview incase you dont really want to read it, hope you do, you'll liek it, trust me, hehehe So this story totally focuses on Prince Zuko and his Uncle Iroh's relationship. Its a really sweet story, and if yuo do read it... please review!**_

**_Ohhhh, if you're looking for more good stories, check out my page and dont forget to look up ' Aleego ' her work is brilliant! Ciao luvs!_**

**_Also, there is a song that i used in this story. Its called 'I knew i loved you before i met you,' by Savage Garden._**

**_-- The father i never had -- _**

**_Chapter 1_**

_"N-no! D-don't hurt me… please… I-I'm sorry, father…NO!"_

Awake. Breathless. Shivering in fear, young Prince Zuko awoke in his bed, his eyes filled with tears and his arms covered in goose bumps, only he could feel them spout up from his smooth pale flesh.

His mind was filled with capturing the Avatar. Aang's face flashed before him as he started to gently pound on his two temples and lay back down on his soft white cot. Ex hailing the air from his lungs he turned his head and blew out the candle that lightly burned beside him, so he was in total darkness.

"Oh Avatar… someday you'll be in my grasp."

Without saying another word, Prince Zuko rolled over and drifted back off into dreamland.

The following morning, Prince Zuko woke up, brushed his hair and teeth and jumped down the stairs of the steamship to greet his Uncle Iroh. A plump chubby man sat with his legs crossed at a table towards the end of the dinning room. His beady black eyes darted around the room as his meaty fingers picked up his china cup and rested it on his lower lip. Sucking on the sugar pieces that floated in a circular direction in the tea, Uncle Iroh picked them out and gingerly shoved them into his mouth.

"Uncle!"

"Zuko! You scared me, my boy!" Uncle Iroh smiled.

Prince Zuko had burst through the dinning room doors and pulled a chair up beside his large Uncle.

"Last night… I had a dream." He whispered. Leaning foreword so his men who were glancing him odd look's could not hear.

"Yes, you had a dream?" Uncle Iroh questioned, throwing his china cup down and waving his hand in the air for more.

"…about my father. I _did_ bring him the Avatar, but…"

"But what, Prince Zuko? No, I want _Orange Mange_ tea… not _Maple Husk_."

The waiter walked away with Iroh's glass and returned a moment later; serving him his tea, Prince Zuko started his story again when the waiter was gone.

"He…"

"Yes…?"

"He refused!"

Uncle Iroh's hair around his lips twitched as he gulped down his new glass of tea and rubbed his eyes in a childish way. "Refused you say… hmm, well… I know my brother will _not_ refuse when you _do_ bring the Avatar."

Prince Zuko let his body fall back into his chair and nervously looked around. He wasn't sure. Deep down in his gut he felt that somehow, sometime, his sister would be at his place when he would return home.

"What about Azula, Uncle?"

Uncle Iroh leaned foreword a bit; his left eyebrow twitched upward, "You're sister? What about her my boy."

"Do you think when I go home and fulfill my destiny she will be at the thrown, sitting in _my chair_…_ my kingdom_."

Uncle Iroh looked at Prince Zuko, studied his face and burst out laughing. Price Zuko started to grind his teeth and pounded his two fits on the table, "This is not a funny matter, Uncle! Now will you listen or will you continue to joke around?"

Uncle Iroh whipped the tears that were running down his face, the tears of laughter and stood up, "I know Prince Zuko. It is not a funny matter, but sometimes you're dreams are bigger and more frightening than you think."

"Doy!" the prince spat.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me? Good. Now, if you will excuse me, I will be going to have a word with the chef in the kitchen about why my breakfast hasn't come… I'll see you tonight, or later today in the practice room."

Uncle Iroh patted his nephew on the shoulder and walked away. Prince Zuko angrily looked away and heard laughing behind him.

"What!" He stomped, "You listening to my conversation! The one my Uncle and I were having, well that's mighty fine, now get _out_!" Prince Zuko screamed and threw a fire bolt at three of his shoulders who squealed in horror and hurried out of the dinning room, leaving the Prince alone to think and mope.

The sun was shining brightly that day. The wind was calm and cool and the massive waves that crashed against the front of the steamship, Prince Zuko longed for a swim. Resting his slim and somewhat muscular body against a steal wall, Prince Zuko pulled out his pony tail, and let it blow in the wind. His hairline ached after the band broke that held his hair up high. Zuko had not taken it down for days, and now he was regretting it. Running his hands through his dead ended hair he grunted and hurried inside before anyone could see him. Flying down to his room he kicked open the door and hurried over to the mirror.

"Ugh, I should get these little weeds cut! Uncle! Uncle Iroh, help!" Prince Zuko called. Moments later his overweight Uncle burst into his room and saw his nephew, sitting on the floor, a brush tangled in his what looked to be baby black flamed hair. He burst out laughing.

"How come every time we meet you start laughing!" Grunted the Prince, getting up.

"Come here, I'll brush it out."

Prince Zuko's eyes started to twitch as he jumped onto his bed and ripped out the brush, screaming in pain.

"Some times you act like a little girl Zuko… hehe."

"I _hate_ my hair…"

"Because it reminds you of your birth father, correct?" Iroh asked, tilting his head a little as he started to comb his nephew's hair that ran down his straight back.

"That is _not_ true! You know it… too." Prince Zuko angrily pulled away and his Uncle grabbed his wrist, pulled him back down on the bed and looked into his eyes.

"You have your father's anger…and your mother's beauty."

"M-mother…" Zuko whispered. His facial expression seconds later became softer and his eyes shone brightly with a crystal looking liquid… tears. "What about my mother."

"The woman you carried you inside of her Zuko, feed you the moment you were born with the milk that she produced, for you Prince Zuko! For _you_! You were very young when she died… she loved you very much though…. I, I remember the day you were born; she wanted to make sure the whole fire nation knew you were finally here! I can remember that day so clearly Zuko….

"How longer?" Growled a deep voice to a solder that was standing in front of two large solid gold doors who was sweating in fear. "Answer me when I am talking to you!"

"Brother, Ozai, I have brought you news!" Stepping out of the darkness at the beginning of the great hall was a younger and thinner Uncle Iroh. His short, going on gray, chestnut colored hair was pulled in a high back pony tail. Running up to his brother who let go of the guard who was shaking and moaning with fear, the Fire Lord Ozai looked at his brother.

"Yes, Iroh?" he asked.

"She's in labor…" Iroh started to smile as his older brother blinked his eyes and pushed him aside.

"I want her to give birth to that baby before I _reach_ inside and rip it out from her myself!" Ozai snarled and pushed both guards out of the way.

Iroh rolled his eyes and helped his older brother push open the doors that were blocking them from entering when a loud female scream rang through their ears. Iroh's face looked up and saw his brother's wife lying on a table, her legs spread, and a large pregnant stomach.

"Ozai, oh my love…I-I think I am going to have the baby… like, now!" She cried as her husband made his way over to her, staying in the shadows. He glanced down at his wife who had tears running out of the side of her two eyes like streams. She was so beautiful. Her hair was cut short, with kinky black curls. Her large hazel colored eyes shone brightly as Ozai's hand reached out and stroked the side of her face. Crying harder she kissed it and grabbed it for support.

Iroh stood by the door as three female nurses dressed in black, their hair up in tight pony tails hurried over to,

"Asten… I, um… I hope things go we'll with the birth of your baby, I will step outside if you would like me too." Iroh smiled gently as she pulled her head up and looked at him at the other end of the room and she breathed heavily, "No, stay-i-want-you-to-see-your-newborn-neice-or-newphew."

"It better be a boy." Growled Ozai raised his eyebrows and glanced at his brother who glanced back.

"Just be happy you're having a baby, I am not the first woman you tried to get pregnant!" She huffed, getting a bit annoyed by his acting's and words.

"You will shut your mouth now, Asten…" Ozai growled, Iroh let out a tiny squeak of laughter, he always knew his brother adored the ladies.

Moments later, after arguing and threatening Ozai told Asten that he loved her but he needed a baby and she was sick of hearing his orders.

"I don't know how much longer I will be in labor my love, but what else can I do."

"Uh, not to barge in, but,"

"Don't than." Snapped Ozai angrily at his brother, he's body was glowing with flames, he wasn't happy.

"No Ozai let your brother speak. You think you're the boss of everyone and everything, you're not, and I am not afraid to tell you that… now let him speak. Go ahead my dear friend."

"Thank you Asten. Don't take this the wrong way now my dear, but uh… my brother could always just pull the baby out… what… that's what our fathers did when we were born."

Asten's eyes crossed and she fell back onto the bed and her heavy breathing became heavier and heavier.

"Ozai… its time!" She cried and pressed her fingers on her large stomach as Ozai slipped out of the darkness and kissed her head. She grabbed him by the collar and kissed him hard on the lips. "Wish me luck…"

By the time Asten gave birth, Iroh was going to faint. From seeing all that blood, the umbilical cord on the ground, and a squirming and screaming newborn baby, he needed a glass of water. Asten was tired and her legs and hips ached heavily. Fire Lord Ozai was pleased to know he had retrieved a son.

"Good work my love… good work." He whispered to his beautiful and crying with joy wife as baby Prince Zuko was placed in his arms for the first time. The cloth that covered his clean little body fell to the ground at his father feet as the tiny Prince squealed and giggled as he held him by under his arms. Zuko blinked several times at his father and his lips were in the shape of an 'o'.

Ozai narrowed his eyes at his new born son and studied him from head to toe and back up again. Prince Zuko had a tiny patch of black hair sprouting from the top of his head and his yellowish eyes were large and curious. Touching his fathers nose he pulled his head away and the baby looked confused.

"He likes you Ozai… love him, he is your _son_." Aster growled giving him a tension filled look.

"Here, you take him, before he pees on his very own father. The lord of this nation… someday this little bundle of fire will rule this nation, and when he is old enough, I want you Iroh; I want you to be his trainer… I leave you in charge."

Iroh smiled and walked over to Asten who was holding and feeding her newborn son, giving him milk.

"He will make a strong prince someday Lord Ozai."

"Call me, Ozai… brother."

Iroh reached out and touched his brother's shoulder, and saw his lips curve upward in the darkness. Making his way over to his brand new nephew, Iroh took the naked little Zuko from his mother, he started to cry.

"Oh, shh,shh,shh… don't cry young Prince. Let me wipe those tears! You're father is a great warrior, and some day young, ah…you shall be… called,"

"Zuko, that's the name for him…" Smiled Aster and laughing.

"Zuko?" Repeated Ozai, his dark deep voice sounded confused.

"I like that name. It's strong, manly, and powerful."

"Zuko… yes, Zuko! That will be your name young prince…Prince Zuko, that is what I shall call you." Iroh nodded and looked down at the newborn. Baby Zuko's eyes where shut, his legs were pulled up to his chest, and his tiny chubby hands where wrapped on his Uncle's shirt… he was holding on.

Aster smiled and stroked her son's head and twirled his black hair. Ozai started to twitch back and forth, as if he had to use the bathroom. Heading towards the door, Aster called after him. "Where are you going?"

"To tell the fire nation that we have had a son... you rest now, soon…see me tonight, I need to talk to you about something…"

Aster sighed as her husband left the room and she rested her head back down.

"Hey there, cutie." Aster whispered as Iroh placed his sleeping newborn nephew into his mother's arms and bowed.

"You may leave now Iroh… thank you, for everything."

Iroh turned and smiled at the door and with that he left, leaving the prince to be with his mother, they had such little time together it seemed…

"She loved you Prince Zuko…she _really_ loved you…"

Uncle Iroh was tone his tale, Zuko was in the corner of his room and tears were secretly flooding down his face. His hands were shaking and his feet were cold. Rubbing his arms to keep himself warmer he snorted hot hair from his nostrils and stood up.

"W-wow… my mother really did love me, didn't she." Prince Zuko stated, Uncle Iroh nodded and waved his hand so he would come back over.

"I feel that, just… oh, I guess…"

"You're mind is flooding with many things to say Prince, just say what you think, don't try to word it in the correct manor."

Prince Zuko let out a deep sigh and exhaled. He closed his eyes and when he re-opened them he was ready to talk. "I don't know what to do! I mean, I want to get the Avatar, I want my thrown back… I want my fathers love and affection again. I wish I didn't look like a freak; I want to be the old me again. I want… I want to attack my sister when she isn't looking; I want to go down to my mother's grave, talk to her… I miss her. I miss home! I hate this ship, I hate these men,"

"You hate me…?" Uncle Iroh whispered in his ear, running the large brush through his long black hair.

"No… I suppose I do not."

"Good, because I am your care taker."

The princes eyes started to twitch and he threw his hands up in the air. "You, you need a woman! I… I am sick of being your little watch dog."

"Watch dog?" Uncle Iroh repeated, "Is that what you think I think of you my dear boy?"

Prince Zuko's face started to get uneasy, but he stood up straight and dove his hands deep down into his pockets. "Sometimes."

"You're _like_ a son to me."

"How come you never had any children? You had mates, you had woman… I remember you dating that one girl,"

"Never mind that… it happened when I was a boy. I blame your father for it."

"What did he do?" Prince Zuko asked, looking in the mirror and back at his Uncle who was starting to yawn.

"Long story, he kicked me to hard after a fight we had over your mother and,"

"You tried to hit on my _mother_!" Prince Zuko's voice was being raised to a high and angry tone. His fits were surrounded in flames, he Uncle started to laugh.

"Yes… yes, my dear boy. Your father and I got into a fight, he kicked me, I had to have a…operation we'll just say, there you go, I can't have babies of my own. Besides at my age Prince Zuko, it's not in the order of happening." Uncle Iroh yawned once more before he laid his body back onto his nephew's bed and drifted off to sleep.

"Uncle… Uncle Iroh… wake up." Zuko ordered, slightly shaking him, but his Uncle's snores only got louder by the minute. He finally got up, pulled his hair back into a bun and left him in peace.

When the moon rose and rested in the dark sky, lit by the stars, Prince Zuko was feeling depressed. Rocking back and forth slowly, he was resting his arms on the bow of his ship, looking out upon the icebergs and crystal water that surrounded him.

"Its beautiful tonight isn't it sir." Worker Zarnoff commented as he came up beside the prince.

"Hmm, yes it is. Any news of the Avatar?" Prince Zuko asked.

"None sir, but we'll let you know as soon as possible if we find any."

"Good work, man. Now… go fetch my Uncle and tell him to meet me. Tell him to meet me in the boiler room around eight. I want two plates of Sushi brought as well, and a large kettle of tea. You know how much he loves his tea. Also," Zuko asked turning around, "I want the food and tea placed on the small table in the boiler room _before _my Uncle and I arrive."

"Right away sir." Worker Zarnoff answered and gave him a solute. Letting out another great sigh Prince Zuko closed his eyes and rested them on his crossed arms. The cool air that flushed down his shirt made him feel safe, and be happy to be out in the glacier's territory.

"Oh Azula, how can I say that I can't miss you… even if… you hated me through your actions."

Memories of his sister Azula flashed before him and he winced, as if he was in pain. He could still hear her high pitch laugh and her hard smacking punches that she would give to her brother when they would fool around on the floor in his bedroom.

"Take that! You mindless fire bender!" Squealed Azula, her long brown hair slowly fell out falling out of her banned pony tail. Her shinning eyes and her strong body pinned her older brother down on the ground. Dirt was flying into the Young Prince Zuko's nostrils as he kicked and pushed her off.

"Get off, you little brat!" He teased, jumping down upon her.

"You know Zuky, if your dear Uncle Iroh comes in and sees you like this upon me you can get your head sliced off, hehe."

"Shut up! Don't call me Zuky! Urgh, I hate that name Azula, and you know it."

"You need a girl, you little lair!" She spat and pushed him off and he stumbled into his wall. "Feels good huh? Dad told me that we won't be receiving our powers, until we're thirteen… so, when we do get our powers… I will really kick you in the ass."

"Shut your mouth! And you know very well that Uncle Iroh is _our_ Uncle, you shouldn't be so cruel! He treats you very well."

"That old crack brain treats me like a baby! Oh," Azula snarled, "he just loves is little nephew! From the moment he saw you, saw you come out of mom, he loved you! He wants you to catch the Avatar, beat him, abuse him, become daddies little,"

"Enough! If I had my powers I would burn you until you were to be nothing more!" Prince Zuko plunged towards his sister and held her against the wall. "Its all fun and games with you baby sister, until you get all nasty and hot and you start to say things that are,"

"You get your hands off my shoulders or I'll beat you down with the metal on the tips of my shoes, the ones dad brought me for Christmas. Right! I forgot, he didn't get you anything, well… besides that picture. Where is that picture anyway Zuko, under your pillow? Do you glance at mom in that photo when you wake up from bad dreams of her death… don't you!" Azula screamed and raised her right knee cap quickly and hard, she jammed it between his legs and pushed him off her.

Zuko gasped for air and collapsed to the dark wooden ground. Tears flooded out of the corners of his eyes and he turned his head, his sister laughing evilly.

"Get _out_ of my room." He whispered. Azula nodded and pushed him down upon the ground, leaving him alone to moan and rub his sore spot in peace.

"Zuko… its dinner time."

Jumping up out of his skin, his Uncle Iroh was behind him and tugging on his clothing to come.

"You scared me, I suppose… I most of dozed off."

"See, you're getting like me more and more everyday, my boy."

As much as it felt wrong, as much as it hurt, Prince Zuko started to crack a smile as they headed down to the boiler room for supper.

"Why the boiler room? You know its one hundred plus degree's down here." Asked Uncle Iroh, Prince Zuko didn't answer until they took their seats. "Ah, fresh tea. You did all this for me, how kind!"

Once they were seated and the waiters were gone, Prince Zuko picked up his chopsticks and picked at his food. His Uncle on the other hand was eating like a hungry lion that hadn't seen or eaten food for a month.

"Enjoying the food Uncle?" Prince Zuko asked.

"Mmm, yes Zuko, it's very good."

"I was… I was thinking about Azula today. I actually miss her. I miss the burses and kicks she would give me in my room. That was _before_ I went into Agni Kai…"

Uncle Iroh's voice became a low whisper, "The fire duel, the one in which you,"

"Father burned my face… I can still hear the crowd roar, I can still see Azula's smile… and, Admiral Zhao… his snicker, that j-jerk!" Prince Zuko was so angry and so upset that he was even unaware that he was squeezing his sushi through his fingers and tiny pieces of it were flying into his Uncle's open mouth.

"Relax Zuko, enjoy your meal… just relax."

Prince Zuko let out a deep sigh and let his head hang; he looked at his dinner that was turning to mush.

A long silence bread between the two. Once the prince was done eating his dinner, he silently sipped his tea and snapped his fingers, practicing his fire bending.

"Ah, excellent food! I shall thank the chef next time I see him. You know Prince Zuko, you're skills are improving, very, very much!"

"Thank you Uncle." He whispered and rested his hand on his crossed legs.

"You know, I uh… well, since I have been talking care of you for so long, I ah…"

"What do you want to tell me?" Prince Zuko's face was in a crippled form again. His eyes and brows were narrowed down at his uncle. The only thing that was separating them both was the tiny cup of fire that was resting on their eating table.

"You're growing up Zuko, and I think its time we had, _the talk_."

Prince Zuko blinked his eyes several times and finally realized what his Uncle was aiming at. "Uh, that's not necessary, thank you though…"

"Yes Zuko, it is! You were too young to understand the meaning of life when you were fourteen years old. Besides, your father was going to tell you everything, and before that all happened, you were banned from the Fire Nation."

Prince Zuko's eyes were dancing along with the flames that were growing out of the bowl. Tiny prickles were sticking up on the back of his neck, he brushed them away fiercely with his left hand and glanced back up at his care taker.

"Fineeeee, what do you want to tell me." Prince Zuko whined, rolling his eyes.

"I think we could start off about how you feel about the opposite sex,"

"Z'cuse me?" Zuko blinked.

"Girls Zuko! Girls!"

Prince Zuko nodded and blushed a bit, "Oh, yes, females."

"Once you get back into the fire nation you do know that you will have to marry and have a family! It's not an option to argue."

"I'm not worried about having a family, or-or finding someone to marry! I am worried about finding the Avatar! I have had him in my hands! I have smelled his sweat! I must capture him and return him to my father! Its my,"

"Calm down, Prince Zuko, please! Here, what do you think of this girl. She is around your age," Uncle Iroh glanced back and forth, to see if someone was watching.

Prince Zuko looked around and shrugged, "We're the only ones here…"

"No, no, let me get the picture." Uncle Iroh waved. He pulled out a picture from his back pocket and handed it to his nephew who was excited by this. When the Prince got his hands on the picture, he started to sweat. His eyes became wide and his heart started to beat faster.

"She… she is breathtaking….who is she?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the picture.

"Her name is Jun, she is a bounty hunter, she is eighteen, very bright and beautiful woman!"

Prince Zuko was falling into a totally different world. He couldn't hear what his Uncle was rambling on about; the only thing his mind was focusing on was this Jun. Her hair was long, straight and black. Her face was sharp and smooth looking at the same time. At the top of her head, part of her hair was wrapped into a bun with a skull shaped belt buckle in the front. Jun's eye makeup and long cat shaped eyes made her look even more dangerous looking and sprinting.

"She is an angel, I want her… I want her… I want her really bad," Prince Zuko whispered as he bit his lower lip and handed back the picture to his Uncle.

"No, you keep it. It could uh, come in handy later…" He winked and chuckled some. Prince Zuko took in what his Uncle had just said and a moment later his face turned a little green.

"You're disgusting. I would never do that from looking at,"

"We will be meeting her, sometime."

Prince Zuko's frown had shot up in a spellbinding smile. Uncle Iroh started to cough violently on his tea that burned the back of his throat when he saw his nephew's reaction.

"Uncle!" Zuko cried, "This is wonderful! I will have to look my best; I don't want anything or anyone to mess it up! You have to help me!"

Uncle Iroh laughed and rolled his eyes, "See Zuko, you're a typical boy, and with one true thing on his mind."

"Capturing the Avatar!"

"No!" He cried, "Girls! Zuko you know it and I know it, your father knows it, and well, I don't even know if your sister even cares," Uncle Iroh stopped for a moment and looked around, he knew very well that no one was there, he wanted just to make sure, "Even Admiral Zhao knows."

"Arrrrgh! I am not fantasying about girls at night in my bed okay, Uncle!" Prince Zuko was up on his two feet, and leaning over the little fire and breathing heavily. Uncle Iroh looked at him for several moments and than burst out laughing.

"Fine! Laugh! Think all you want! I am leaving! How dose Admiral Zhao know what's on my mind anyway, all he cares about is getting me in trouble! He hates me!"

"Sit back down; let me tell you a story! C'mon Zuko, you know you want to listen."

Prince Zuko let out a snort from his nose and than rubbed it. His Uncle's eyes were telling him to sit down or else. Falling back down on his behind he crossed his arms and sulked as he started the story.

"Good boy, now… hm, where shall I begin…?"

Weeks passed and passed and Prince Zuko was a growing rather fast for his age. His mother soon became pregnant a couple months after her first birth, with Zuko's sister soon to be, Azula.

Zuko's nursery was rather large. Paintings of famous and heroic fire bending warriors before his time were painted on the walls, in heroic actions. Zuko was lying in his ruby red capped rocker when his mother walked in. Her stomach was sticking out some for her new pregnancy. Zuko let out a tiny squeal and coo of excitement when his mother walked into his room. Aster smiled and picked him up. He kicked his tiny arms and legs wildly as she placed his head on her shoulders and patted his back fiercely.

A moment later, the baby Prince Zuko let out a tiny burp and his eyes started to become heavy. Moments later his mother was rocking him in her arms and started to feed him.

"You're going to have another baby brother or sister dear Zuko,"

"Nwah!" Squealed the baby, taking a break from his meal and than going back to eating. Aster laughed, and whipped his mouth from the milk that was running down his chubby little cheeks.

"What shall we name her, Zuko? Hmm, what about the name Venn? Do you like that name?" When Aster spoke, her tone was soft and gentle. She placed him back in his crib after his meal and he started to drift off to sleep. Many hours later baby Zuko woke up and burst into tears. After five minutes of crying, he couldn't cry any longer. No one had come to his room to see what he was crying about. Breathing heavily, his tiny little head was cherry red. His hair was standing straight up and his clothes were making him very hot.

Several moment later, baby Prince's Zuko's door shot open and a man walked in, Zuko had never seen this man before. He grabbed his two chubby feet and started to suck on his toes vigorously.

"You're mother is busy, little prince." The man spoke. He leaned of Zuko's crib, but kept in the shadows. Zuko looked up and waved his hands in the air. "I don't like babies, I won't pick you up."

"Nwah! Nwah! Uh!" The baby squealed.

"No! Quit your cryin'! Someday you shall be ruling this country, be a strong master and leader! Destroy everyone in your path, you must become unstoppable,"

"Commander Zhou! May I help you?" Aster asked cautiously as she slipped back into her son's nursery and picked him up out of his crib, he smiled and squealed happily.

"Queen Aster!" Zhou gasped and stepped away from the crib, "I was just ah, watching the little one sleep."

Aster's eyes turned to slits and the tips of her hair were flames. "Get out of his room… _now_!" She ordered.

Commander Zhou nodded and left. Aster's eyes followed him with anger and upset in them until he was completely gone. "Ugh, I hate that commander! Zuko, when you become a young man, do not ever let him boss you around! Be strong my little one, be strong… be strong…"

Prince Zuko's face was white and looked to some degree bored. His started to pick at the bottom of his shoes and yawned. "What a story." He yawned again. "Wait, how come you knew all of that, you weren't there."

"You're mother told me, later that afternoon, we went for a walk."

"So, Admiral Zhou never liked me, even when I was born."

Uncle Iroh coughed up some gag and spit it into the tiny fire that crackled before both of them, "Nope!"

Prince Zuko sighed and looked away. His cheeks were red and his collar felt warmer than usual. "I am going off to bed, see you in the morning."

"Good night, Prince Zuko!"

Walking up the steal stairs that led out of the boiler room Zuko turned around and looked down at his Uncle who was looking back up, "Tomorrow's my… you know what tomorrow is?"

"You're seventh birthday." Uncle Iroh nodded and picked up a small pipe in which he started to smoke. Glancing back up at his nephew, Zuko nodded quickly and left the room.

The ship was rocking extra hard that night. Seagulls were restless and waking their beak's against Prince Zuko's window. He was having trouble sleeping as well. Rolling back and forth, he couldn't get that beautiful Jun out of his head. Her long black hair, those large kissable lips, those mystical eyes… he wanted her, badly.

Shooting up in an erect position, Zuko glanced around in the dark and lit the candle beside his bed. Slinking over to his meditation table, he lit three new candles and placed himself in his own meditation position.

Taking in deep breaths of air, he started to 'hmmm,' for a while. Prince Zuko knew he was changing. He knew that his Uncle was right. He knew that he shouldn't focus that much about the avatar and focus on things that normal sixteen year old boys think about. "Tomorrow is the day of my birth… and another year has gone by that I haven't captured the avatar… I am hopeless."

Jumping off his soft seated stool, Prince Zuko rummaged under his mattress and pulled out some scroll paper, ink and a feather. After rolling out parchment, he unscrewed the ink and dipped the feather pen into it and started to write down a song he created, for someone he loved…

The following morning, Prince Zuko woke up and hurried downstairs for breakfast. He slightly smiled at his men as he walked into the dinning room and spotted his Uncle Iroh sitting at a table with several other men.

"Morning Uncle Iroh, may I join you?" Prince Zuko asked, glancing at new men. He had never seen them before. 'Who are you all? How did you get on my ship!' He thought deviously.

"Ah, Prince Zuko! Come here my boy! Come meet, General Vireo and Sergeant Iris! Their head of the _Barton Tribe_." Uncle Iroh smiled, showing his yellow crooked teeth. Both men nodded their heads at Zuko, who was clenching his fists tightly.

"Are you here to help us catch the Avatar?" Zuko puffed.

"Yes, we'll, we aren't exactly," General Vireo started,

"But Jun is…" Sergeant Iris smirked and motioned his head in the direction behind Zuko. Taking a large gulp of saliva to wet his dry throat he slowly turned around. Walking his way was the woman of his dreams, it was Jun.

"Hi there, so, you must be Zuko." Jun asked in a whispered tone. Her long black hair shinning from the lights of the candles.

"I-uh-me-Z-Zuk-o?" Prince Zuko stuttered and blushed immensely.

"Yes!" Coughed Uncle Iroh, standing up and putting his hand out to greet the young vixen, "This is my nephew, head of the ship, son to the Fire Lord Ozai, Prince Zuko!"

"Pleasure…"

"Er-y-yeah, pleasure to meet you too! Uh, Uncle can I have a word with you for a moment?"

Running out of the dinning room, he threw his Uncle against the door and raised his fierily fist. "Tell me what their doing here! You should have told me they were coming _today_!"

"Relax my boy, just relax. Now, happy birthday, you're seventeen. When I was your age,"

"I don't want to hear about what you were like the day you were seventeen… I'm scared… for once."

Uncle Iroh chuckled and dusted off some dirt that rested on his nephew's shoulder coat, "Don't be. Be a man Zuko, be a _man_!"

Prince Zuko nodded his head and smiled, "My, my! He smiles, this is something new." Iroh chuckled and they both laughed together.

"Oh, Uncle, here," The Prince ordered as he dug into his back pant pocket, "I want you to have this."

"For me? Thank you Zuko, can I read it now?"

"Sure, but wait until I leave, I think I am going to treat our Ms. Jun around the ship a little." Prince Zuko smiled. He was growing up, and his Uncle would be with him every step of the way.

"Hm,hm!" Zuko smiled, walking back up to Jun who was curling her silky black hair with her fingers, "You going to show me around this place or what." She asked. Prince Zuko nodded and made the hand gesture in the proper way to follow, and so they started off.

Uncle Iroh stayed in the dark corner and watched his nephew, the boy he loved and rose from when he was a baby until now, walk away with the woman that he loved. Unfolding the scroll piece of parchment he looked down and read aloud to himself…

**Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend**

**I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
but I believe**

**I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life**

**There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my best friend**

**I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
but I believe**

**I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life**

**A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you**

**I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life**

Uncle Iroh didn't even have to finish reading the song; he _knew_ it wasn't for him. Starting to laugh a bit, he walked back to the table and sat down. 'A song for Jun, how sweet.'"What are you laughing at, sir?" General Vireo asked tilting his head and shrugging at his partner."Oh, just my nephew's silly mistakes…" Uncle Iroh had only imaged what the other sheet of paper said on it. Slipping it back into his pocket, something fell out onto the ground, something that was tucked under the first note. Unfolding it, he read the words slowly and smiled as a tiny tear rolled down his cheek, the letter that he read from his nephew said,

_**Dear Uncle Iroh… thank you for always being there for me… you're the father I never had… I love you.**_

_**You're Fire Lord in training, Prince Zuko.**_

The end ... 3's!


End file.
